


Taste

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in 2015, Incomplete, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Unfinished, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: An incomplete reader-insert I started writing on 8/30/2015. It’s been collecting dust in my computer’s files for years, so I decided to publish it. Here you go.





	Taste

Sollux Captor.

The troll you’ve known for two sweeps. He’s cocky…kind of. Sweet at times, smart, and when intoxicated; mark my words, the funniest shenanigans go down. Especially that one time with Gamzee’s “Magic Cupcakes”, but that’s for another story. Now, if there’s one thing you’re sure of it’s that he loves kisses. And no; I don’t mean the chocolates, but chocolates are good.

Oh. Didn’t I mention that you were his matesprite? Well, you are.

Your first kiss together was real awkward. Ok, more like it was awkward on your part; being your first and all. Sollux on the other hand had more experience than you… You wondered why. He kisses are usually a small peck on the nose, a kiss on the cheek, or when he’s in the mood, full on make outs. Not that you minded but…you really did wish he would stop touching your horns. Most trolls would’ve been at least comfortable with their matesprite doing that, but you? Nope, not at all.

How did you meet him you ask? Well, your friend Eridan wanted you to meet his kismesis. Of course,

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading this…old piece of mine. What’s weird is that I remember I started writing this because that was around the time I wrote 3 other reader-inserts and a Fandomstuck fanfiction (meaning it was in 2 nd person P.O.V. as well) so I wrote this because I ‘hated’ (quotation bc I knew jack-shit about Homestuck; only hated it because I _was_ an Hetalian) Homestuck.**

**I recall thinking that if I could write a reader-insert about a series I didn’t like; it would prove I had good writing skills. Also because of the fact I came up with this idea from nowhere.**

**I never finished this as you can tell. Although the funniest part is the fact I actually got into Homestuck a little while after I wrote this.**

***Sigh* Little old 14-year-old-me. I might add another chapter to finish this one day. *Shrugs* Who knows?**


End file.
